


Light In My Life

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Byeongkwan is shy, M/M, Pining, yuchan always knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Byeongkwan is very introverted, Yuchan claimed him when they were at JYP. Sehyoon is very hot and weird but Byeongkwan really just wants to kiss him.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 11





	Light In My Life

Byeongkwan liked the idea of being an idol, he was an ambivert so he could handle the public side but he did have his very introverted moments. He was still training but he wanted to debut so bad, he had taken a break to go out of the country for a while and when he came back his friend Bang Chan called him to tell him a new trainee had joined, Kang Yuchan. They met and Yuchan seemed to almost instantly decide that Byeongkwan was now his favorite person ever, Bang Chan laughed and said it was a classic case of an extrovert claiming themselves an introvert. Byeongkwan didn’t mind, Yuchan had an infectious happy energy to him that Byeongkwan loved. When they got invited to join a new company Byeongkwan was nervous, he was comfortable with his friends at JYP and wasn’t sure he’d get along with the new people. However, Yuchan was excited and when he asked Byeongkwan if he’d go with him- with his big excited sparkly puppy eyes, Byeongkwan agreed. 

Yuchan met the new people before Byeongkwan did, he texted Byeongkwan all about them. The oldest, Lee Donghun, was very nice but always looked sad but he bought Yuchan food and so Yuchan loved him. Then was Kim Sehyoon, he was kinda weird and quiet but he drew Yuchan a pretty picture- so Yuchan loved him. Last was Park Junhee, he was very nice and a really good singer but he was very pretty and people don’t look like that, but he would play with Yuchan so Yuchan loved him. Byeongkwan laughed at the texts and messaged him to say it didn’t count because Yuchan loved everyone and everything. Yuchan just responded with heart emojis. Byeongkwan had taken some time to spend with his family before he went to the new company. The day he finally did Yuchan sent him the address of the practice room they rented because the company was small and poor. Byeongkwan arrived but stood outside peaking in nervously. Inside he saw Yuchan and who he assumed was Donghun and Junhee based on one having sad looking eyes and the other being ridiculously pretty. Yuchan was currently bouncing around in his usual state of ‘ball of energy’ and talking excitedly to the other two.

“Kwannie hyung will be here soon! You’ll love him! I love him! He’s a great dancer! And! He is very sweet! But he’s very shy! So don’t make him feel intimidated or I will be mad at you!” Yuchan bounded to the pretty boy “He’s my best friend! Like you and Donghun hyung! Except we are better friends!”

“Oh and how is that Channie?” the pretty boy chuckled watching him.

“Well because I said so obviously Junhee hyung! You and Donghun hyung haven’t known each other as long as we have!”

“Length of time knowing someone has nothing to do with how good of friends you are, Channie” Donghun laughed lightly. 

“Well of course not Donghun hyung! But we are still better friends! You just don’t understand cause you’re old” 

“I am only four years older than you, you brat” Donghun lunged for Yuchan who used Junhee as a shield, Junhee was laughing brightly while putting his hands up to calm Donghun.

“Hyung, relax,” Junhee laughed, then looked toward the door thankfully missing Byeongkwan when he hid. “When is Sehyoon hyung supposed to arrive?”

“Soon? I don’t know for sure. If Sehni isn’t here in the next 20 minutes I will try to call him, cause he probably got lost or distracted.” Donghun said calmly. Byeongkwan braved a glance in thankfully no one was looking. Yuchan was back to bouncing around and Donghun and Junhee were talking quietly to each other while watching him with fond looks. Byeongkwan was trying to work up the courage to go in when he felt someone behind him. 

“You must be Byeongkwan. What are you doing?” a voice said in his ear. Byeongkwan yelped in surprise, turning to face the person. His heart skipped a beat when he looked at the boy. He had soft cheeks and pretty eyes and lips and everything, he smiled softly while looking at Byeongkwan. Luckily Byeongkwan didn’t need to worry about finding words because Yuchan appeared at the door.

“Sehyoon hyung! Kwannie hyung! You’re here!” Yuchan smiled and pulled Byeongkwan into a hug. Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around the youngest waist. “Come in you have to meet the hyungs! We are the youngest! I don’t know if I told you that” Byeongkwan followed Yuchan into the practice room. Junhee and Donghun smiled softly at him, Sehyoon went in behind them and went to the other two. Byeongkwan opened his mouth to introduce himself but Yuchan, always too excitable, spoke faster. “This is  **my** Kwannie hyung! He’s  **my** best friend! You have to be nice to him or I won’t snuggle anymore.” 

“Yes you’ve made it abundantly clear about how much you like your Kwannie hyung but let him introduce himself,” Donghun laughed. Yuchan nodded and smiled brightly at Byeongkwan.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Kim Byeongkwan, I hope we can get along.” 

“Nice to meet you, I’m the oldest here. Lee Donghun”

“I’m Park Junhee, loosely set as the leader for our hopeful group. Nice to finally meet the infamous Kim Byeongkwan, Yuchan has told us, I’m pretty sure, your whole life story.” Junhee smiled. Byeongkwan chuckled a little and glanced at Yuchan who just kept his bright smile. Not a drop of shame as he looked at Byeongkwan. 

“I’m Kim Sehyoon, second oldest. I have heard you’re a dancer maybe a million times, I’m also a dancer! Hopefully we can learn from each other” Sehyoon smiled. Byeongkwan nodded and bowed to the other three. Yuchan waited about .25 seconds before he clapped his hands.

“Okay, so now my hyungie is here, what is the plan for today?!” Yuchan bounded over to Junhee who smiled at him with a soft look. They began practicing songs for busking, which is how the other four had decided would be good to promote themselves. They would have to do all eldest two would do all the driving and everyone would have to help with set up and break down. Byeongkwan liked it though, it showed real determination to be a group even if they would be at a small company and if they ever made it as a group it would make it so worth it. 

When they all started living together there was a bit of tension. Byeongkwan expected it to be, having five very different people in one small space. Junhee didn’t let it get bad calling everyone for a meeting and told them they needed to have an open conversation about what habits bothered each other so they could work on living well together. It did help and made Byeongkwan fully ready to trust Junhee as a leader. They were able to talk out all their issues and were able to work to better live together. 

Finding out Junhee and Donghun were dating was not what Byeongkwan expected to happen 2 months into training together. They had just finished busking and were all piled into the car for the drive home, Junhee had encouraged everyone to sleep and he and Donghun would handle driving. Byeongkwan had fallen asleep for a little bit but woken up because he was hungry. The car was stopped and a glance out of the window showed a traffic jam. He shut his eyes to try to sleep more since they wouldn’t be close to the rest stop for food. 

“Baby, I’m driving.” Donghun mumbled “And the members are in the car, they’ll see.”

“They are sleeping and we are stuck in traffic…” Junhee whined. Byeongkwan cracked his eyes open again, confused. He saw Junhee leaned across the center console pressing little kisses along Donghun’s jaw. “I just want a little attention, it’s been weeks… Just kiss me.”

“I know, I’m sorry but we knew even if we stayed in the same group it would be hard to have alone time.” Donghun sighed, then turned his face, catching Junhee’s lips in a soft kiss that broke after only a couple seconds “We have off time tomorrow, let’s go out. Just us. I’ll ask Sehni to distract our kids” Junhee smiled at the suggestion and kissed Donghun again.

“I’m not a kid…” Byeongkwan mumbled tired enough his brain didn’t realize that talking then was a bad idea. Donghun pulled away from Junhee so fast he almost smacked his head into the driver side window. Junhee looked back at Byeongkwan with huge shocked eyes.

“Kwan you’re up! We- I-” Junhee stammered for an explanation.

“Secrets safe with me” Byeongkwan looked at him with a sleepy smile.

“Told you this was a bad idea and they would see, brat” Donghun laughed a little. Byeongkwan smiled as Junhee slapped Donghun’s arm lightly before turning back to Byeongkwan.

“Why are you up, honey?” Junhee asked, his soft parental tone comforting to Byeongkwan as it always was. “We told you to get some rest. It's been a long day.”

“And you wanted some attention” Byeongkwan teased then yawned “I just woke up, kinda hungry… Don’t worry Channie and Sehyoon hyung are still sleeping.” Byeongkwan added gesturing to the two. Yuchan sleeping, and drooling, on Byeongkwan’s shoulder. Sehyoon with his head resting on the window, breathing soft and even as a sure sign he was asleep.

“Well that’s good…” Donghun sighed. Byeongkwan carefully shifted so as not to wake Yuchan, granted he could have shoved the boy off fully and made him hit his head on the window and Yuchan would sleep through it. 

“Although, if you’re worried about reactions- Channie won’t mind. He might be a bit nosey about your relationship but he won’t care that you are two guys dating.” Byeongkwan said smiling a little “He was the first idol trainee I told about being gay myself and his only reaction was to ask if I had a boyfriend. Then ask why not when I told him no.”

“Oh? Well then I guess we were hiding for nothing,” Junhee looks at Donghun who was once again focused on driving now that traffic was moving. Donghun nodded in agreement and Junhee glanced back at Byeongkwan “Sehyoon hyung knows, he’s been trying to help us to be able to sneak off together. I guess we can tell Channie tomorrow. Or when we get to the rest stop…10 minutes, wake up Channie and Sehyoon if you don’t mind” Junhee smiled.

“Chan-ah…” Byeongkwan shook Yuchan who whined and shook his head against Byeongkwan’s shoulder. “Chan-ah wake up, we are almost at a rest stop for food” That worked to get Yuchan up. He rubbed his eyes sitting up, a sleepy pout on his face, Junhee cooed over his puffy cheeks. Byeongkwan then tugged on Sehyoon’s arm to get him up “Hyung, wake up…We are almost at the rest stop”

“Don’t care…shut up.” Sehyoon muttered. Byeongkwan glanced at Junhee nervous. Donghun sighed and glanced in the rear view mirror but didn’t say anything until he parked at the rest stop and grabbed an empty water bottle throwing it at Sehyoon. “HEY!”

“Don’t be mean to the kid, he was only trying to make sure you could get food and stretch your legs,” Donghun scolded. 

“I wasn’t mean!” Sehyoon huffed. Byeongkwan looked to Yuchan who just told the others he and Byeongkwan would be going in first and got out pulling Byeongkwan with him. 

“He was kinda mean to you, you can say that ya know?” Yuchan asked as they walked in together. Byeongkwan sighed and nodded.

“I know but I just get uncomfortable in situations like that…”

“I know, which is why you have me to save you.” Yuchan smiled and hugged him “Now are you buying me food?” 

“Of course, how else can I repay you?” Byeongkwan laughed as Yuchan dragged him off to find something he wanted. Byeongkwan smiled and followed him. Yuchan chose his favorite and Byeongkwan ordered for them both and paid. Byeongkwan carried the food following Yuchan to find somewhere for them to sit. Once they were seated Byeongkwan made sure Yuchan had all the stuff he wanted while Yuchan texted the hyungs where they were sitting. Sehyoon was the next to arrive, he sat next to Byeongkwan. Yuchan looked at Byeongkwan silently telling him he should talk to Sehyoon. Byeongkwan just ate with his head down, Yuchan sighed and leaned back in his seat then spoke.

“Sehyoon hyung?”

“What’s up, Channie?”

“You know you did upset Kwannie hyung… You hurt his feelings.”

“Chan.” Byeongkwan shoot the younger a harsh look. Yuchan looked at him.

“You can’t not tell him because then he won’t know and he will keep doing it and upsetting you!” Yuchan huffed.

“He’s right, I’m sorry about it Kwannie.” Sehyoon looked at Byeongkwan “I don’t really have an excuse, but I will try not to act like that again”

“It’s fine” Byeongkwan poked at his food “I just wasn’t expecting to be snapped at like that, but I get it” 

“It’s not fine!” Yuchan huffed. Sehyoon chuckled looking at Byeongkwan.

“I think he’s more upset than you are?”

“Oh definitely, but he usually is. Channie is a very protective friend,” Byeongkwan laughed a little while looking at the now pouting youngest. Donghun and Junhee arrived sitting next to each other on the same side of the table as Yuchan.

“What’s going on?” Junhee asked. 

“Hyung apologized and Hyung said it was fine! But it isn’t because Hyung was upset! Tell them!” Yuchan huffed. Junhee blinked confused for a moment.

“Channie if Byeongkwan says it’s fine then it is” Donghun smiled quicker on the uptake, Yuchan opened his mouth to argue but Donghun continued talking, “We have something to tell you but it is a secret and no one outside of our group can know okay?”

“A secret?!” Yuchan’s eyes lit up and he nodded “I won’t tell anyone!”

“You’re adorable.” Donghun cooed then looked at Junhee who just nodded “Junhee and I are a couple, we have been dating for about a year. We weren’t sure about telling anyone but we are hoping this group sticks together for a long time and we don’t see a break up ever happening so we wanted you to know. Byeongkwan found out while you were sleeping”

“I knew that?” Yuchan looked confused “You always call Junnie hyung your ‘baby’ and I mean maybe you thought you were being subtle but I’ve definitely seen you kiss each other goodnight.” 

“What? You knew?!” Junhee looked shocked. Yuchan shrugged and then looked around.

“I did. I know lots of things. I only seem like an airhead”

“What all do you know?” Sehyoon asked, looking at Yuchan bemused. Yuchan looked at him then Byeongkwan then back to Sehyoon.

“I know enough,” Yuchan said mysteriously. Byeongkwan looked confused at Yuchan then sighed.

“If you are alluding to me being gay Channie, I don’t care if they know”

“I wasn’t but cool”

“Then what are you talking about?”

“We should head home, let's go” Sehyoon stood gathering all the trash. Donghun looked at him then snorted and helped him clean up. Byeongkwan was confused but he just cleaned up and was dragged to the car by Yuchan.

  
  


Byeongkwan tried to pry for more from Yuchan for months even past their debut but Yuchan just kept telling him he would figure it out. Yuchan did not consider Byeongkwan was rather dumb. Still Byeongkwan and Sehyoon grew closer to the point where they were the fans favorite couple. Byeongkwan was happy they were close even if he was helplessly in love with the older boy. Sehyoon seemed to baby him a lot which Byeongkwan guessed was fair with a three year age gap but he still wished he was viewed as more than that. 

Then one day he went into their dorm, vocal line was out so it was just Sehyoon and himself. Sehyoon was laying on the couch, shirtless and sweaty. Byeongkwan froze and stared at him shocked and unsure what to do. Sehyoon waved at him and said he had just got done working out and was just too lazy to get a shower. Byeongkwan only nodded and went to the kitchen to attempt to hide his flushed face. Sehyoon groaned after a minute and stood up asking if Byeongkwan wanted pizza or chicken. When Byeongkwan managed to answer chicken Sehyoon called in an order and said he would get a shower but he’d left money on the table to pay for it. Byeongkwan nodded and grabbed a water bottle chugging half of it, it did nothing to calm how very thirsty he was. Sehyoon was hot and Byeongkwan was finding it harder and harder to deal with each passing day. Yuchan kept giving Sehyoon weird suggestive looks whenever they were alone or had to practive alone, Byeongkwan didn’t want to think it meant anything. Yet he couldn’t help it, he wanted to have it mean something so much. 

Byeongkwan had to get the food paid for before Sehyoon got finished with his shower. Byeongkwan had just set the bags on the table when Sehyoon came in, Sehyoon hugged him and smiled asking if he was excited for a fairly quiet meal, with no fights over chicken. Byeongkwan smiled and shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I like the chaos. Channie is always chaotic and that’s why I love him.” Byeongkwan smiles softly.

“Yeah, you do love him. The most out of all of us, we know?”

“That’s not true. I love all of you, just everyone in different ways.” Byeongkwan said slowly. “Donghun is like the father figure friend, I love him and love making him just the most stressed with my antics. Junhee is more of that older caring role model, I love him and how much he loves all of us so much. Yuchannie is just like my little brother who I want to protect, I love and adore him.”

“And me?”

“I- um…” Byeongkwan freezes, he can’t tell the truth.

“Is it just general friend love for me? That’s fine I’m not going to be upset if you don’t have a cute explanation like you did the others.” Sehyoon smiled brightly. Byeongkwan looked down at his feet but nodded. 

“It's not just friendly. But it isn’t important.” Byeongkwan smiled. Sehyoon looked at him tilting his head then he sighed.

“You know Byeongkwannie, I have been trying to figure out some things for a long time now. I never could get a read on what our relationship was or would be because I couldn’t get a read on your feelings. I still can’t but I don’t think I ever will, but I can at least be open with mine.”

“Yours?”

“I like you, Byeongkwan. I don’t expect you to feel the same but-”

“Depends on what the same means…”

“Same would mean romantic attraction-”

“Then I do! I very much do!” Byeongkwan blurted out. Sehyoon looks at him then smiles.

“Always so impatient aren’t you, cutie?” Sehyoon asked with a chuckle. Sehyoon reached over, stroking over Byeongkwan’s cheek. “You know at first I thought you were just a cutie but as I got to know you more I realized that you were someone who just brings a light into my life. I never thought you would feel like I did, I’m glad you do.”

“A light? Me? I can’t be a light, I’m so annoying” Byeongkwan mumbled his cheeks slowly flushing red as he focused on his chicken. Then he felt soft lips on his cheek, Sehyoon smiled at him.

“You are a light. I look forward to Channie and your antics everyday. To you clinging to me, it’s all some of the good things that keep me going in the day.” Sehyoon cooed. Byeongkwan leaned over and kissed his cheek, blushing even more. Sehyoon grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Byeongkwan squeaked in surprise then leaned into the kiss. They didn’t get very long before the door opened. Yuchan came in and went to the kitchen letting out a loud cheer when he saw the two kissing. 

“Hyungs! I was right! I knew they would start dating!” Yuchan called. Byeongkwan pulled away quickly. Sehyoon just chuckled and leaned back in his chair as Byeongkwan hid his face turning completely red. 

“That’s very nice, Chan. Hey guys, didn’t expect us to be home already did you?” Donghun chuckled then smiled “I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks, it’s still new but we won’t let it hurt the group ever.”

“We trust you. Just keep it on the downlow” Junhee smiled reaching over and hugging Byeongkwan “And hyung be nice to my kid or else”

“That makes it sound weird Junhee hyung” Byeongkwan laughed cuddling into his arms.

“But you are my baby, you and Channie.” Junhee pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Donghun hyung, you should get Junnie hyung a real baby of his own” Yuchan said smiling. Donghun choked on the water he’d been drinking and coughed for a minute.

“I- uh- I mean like not right now but uh-” Donghun cleared his throat. Junhee smiled watching him get more and more flustered before he walke over and hugged him. 

“We can adopt or foster or something one day but not for a long time” Junhee smiled. Donghun nodded and kissed his head.

“What about Kwannie hyung and Sehni hyung? You planning on getting kids?” Yuchan asked

“We have been dating for exactly 25 minutes, Yuchan, we have no plans” Byeongkwan laughed. Yuchans tsked at him.

“Boring.”

  
  


They knew dating as an idol would be hard but they could get away with a lot under the guise of ‘fan-service’ They had a long standing couple in Donghun and Junhee to help guide them in that, and at home they could just be attached at the hip with no issues. Being careful around some staff was rather annoying but necessary. As time passed they got more skilled at having couple time but without being detected. They had of course had disagreements, arguments but they always knew when they needed to just walk away for a minute and calm down before going to talk it out when they were calmer. Yuchan was always just so happy that his hyungs were all dating because he had known basically from the first day they met Byeongkwan was interested in Sehyoon and knew how much the crush had grown and he had figured out Sehyoon liked Byeongkwan. Yuchan always knew way more than anyone thought he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @AngstyBunBun


End file.
